


Want

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow are busy; Slayer Central and the Watcher Council is finished.  Who wants a one-eyed carpenter around once all the building work has been done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master!post

**Title:** → Want  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #257 : Drudge @ **Parts:** → 2  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Beta:** \- any other mess ups are mine!  
 **Summary:** → Buffy and Willow are busy; Slayer Central and the Watcher Council is finished. Who wants a one-eyed carpenter around once all the building work has been done?  
 **Graphics:** Beautiful banner made by **Warning:** →N/A

* * *

  


* * *

[WANT ~ PART ONE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/92831.html) * / *[WANT ~ PART TWO](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/93082.html)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** → Want  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → #257 : Drudge @ **Master!post** : [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/81299.html)  
 **Parts:** 1/2  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Beta:** \- any other mess ups are mine!  
 **Summary:** → Buffy and Willow are busy; Slayer Central and the Watcher Council is finished. Who wants a one-eyed carpenter around once all the building work has been done?   
**Graphics:** Beautiful banner made by **Warning:** →N/A

* * *

* * *

“Hey Giles, you English people have some weird names for things – I've been trying to stop the hedgehogs getting onto the grounds because the SiTs were getting all wigged out and the guy in the shop told me they used to be called urchins. Cool name but makes no sense to me. You guys sure like to talk although most of the time people seem to be going on about my accent!” 

Reading the label on the box he was carrying, Xander followed Giles into the breakfast room. His early morning jaunt to the local hardware store meant that he was up and raring to go a little earlier than normal and Giles hadn't yet left for the new Watcher Building. He tried not to wonder when exactly having breakfast with Giles made the difference between a good start to his day and a _great_ start – he just knew having breakfast, catching up on the news, simply sharing the early morning meal was just that little bit sweeter when Giles hadn't already left for work. 

“Good morning Xander.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah, morning G-man. Hey, where's the Buffster?” Xander heard Giles give a heavy sigh and felt slightly guilty. He'd heard that sigh a lot lately, and more and more on his bad days it made him feel that he was a waste of space and not wanted. All he seemed to do was cause Giles grief. Buffy was the Queen of the Slayers, and Willow was rapidly becoming an incredibly powerful witch – what exactly did he have to offer?

“Buffy decided she needed to go to Europe. Nothing at all to do with Fashion Week she informs me but Willow has gone to Uzbekistan for some Wicca conference and - “

“Jet-set Scoobies!! I vaguely remember Buffy tellin' me something about her flight details but I wasn't really paying attention. I'll take this stuff and get out of your hair – I know you're busy.” With both Buffy and Willow gone, that left Giles in charge of the SiTs and the Watchers which tended to make him over-tired and more than a little bit temperamental. Xander didn't want to add to that stress, especially when he could do very little to help, and resolved to get out of the way. 

“Xander, wait please.” Xander took a deep breath. For some reason he was scared – was this when Giles told him he was no longer needed?? Slayer headquarters was rebuilt and who really needed a one-eyed carpenter? Oh he knew it wouldn't be phrased that way but there was no two ways around it – with one eye he was more of a liability than an asset when it came to patrolling and fighting, and besides they had a slayer army. What did they need with a slightly overweight, out of shape, crippled man? A drudge that could be replaced by anyone but wouldn't because his friends felt guilty about what had happened to him. Maybe the thing to do was to pre-empt things.....

“Actually, Giles, I wanted to get as much done as I can. You see, I'm leaving.”

* * *

Totally unexpected and so not in the game-plan. Buffy and Willow had agreed to vacate the premises, giving him the space he needed to – well, to risk eviscerating humiliation by declaring his feelings for a young man who to all intents and purposes was straighter than the proverbial spirit level. Giles sighed and whipped his glasses from his face, staring out of the window sightlessly. This was meant to have been his opportunity to sit down and talk to Xander and stop dithering. He detested such behaviour in others and it was just as abhorrent within himself. But now it would appear that he had dithered far too long – Xander was talking about leaving. Something about visiting Sunnydale, finishing the tour that was aborted in Oxnard and making the most of the Disaster Funds that had finally trickled down to all of the ex-Sunnydalers. 

He didn't want to stand in Xander's way but -

“You're being a silly old fool. Leave the boy alone.” Giles sighed once again and tried to decide what to do. He could go into Watcher Headquarters – there was always something to do there, even if it was as simple as stacking all of the books that were coming in. Amazingly, more than a few Watchers had survived the attack by the First and were more than willing to return to the fold. Especially now there was more than one Slayer and a slight change in the way things were done was being welcomed by most of them. 

But he didn't want to go into work. He wanted to stop Xander from leaving, wanted to ask him to stay. But what did he have to offer?? An ageing ex librarian? A continued life facing death by supernatural means night after night? Who in their right mind would want to say yes to that, let alone a man who gave no indication that he was gay. Apart from occasional looks that Giles had caught, and a few curious questions there was nothing there to make Giles think that Xander was bisexual. But....

“Hey G-man, you okay in there?? You've normally left by now – I just wanted to check you were alright.” Giles turned round swiftly as he realised that Xander had come back into the room, his voice catching in his throat as he looked Xander over. Dressed in baggy jeans, a stone-coloured tee-shirt and a black and red checked over-shirt, he was the epitome of casual. So why did the look of him cause Giles' heart to trip and beat double time? Why did looking into Xander's kind, gentle hazel eye make it impossible for him to remember what he wanted to say? He knew the boy – no, man – thought Giles was annoyed with him more often than not, but that wasn't the case. It was simply that he couldn't think what to say when he was drowning in Xander's eye. He was worse than a teenage girl with her first crush – even Buffy told him so. 

“Xander – I – I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Yeah? Okay. Is everything okay? I mean, I won't leave you in the lurch – if there's stuff you need doing before I go then I can handle that. I just – look, Giles, can we sit down?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” Relieved at the reprieve, Giles followed Xander into the sitting room, taking a seat next to him on the leather couch and wiping his hands on the legs of his slacks as he realised they were sweating. Perhaps he still had the chance to convince Xander not to go? Even if they couldn't be together, he would much prefer to have the young man around. Xander was a part of his family and he didn't want to lose him. Turning to look at Xander, he forced himself to meet the younger man's eye. This was important – perhaps his only opportunity – and he took a deep breath. “Xander, I know things have been difficult lately – you – I - “

“Look, Giles, I understand. I know there's not much use for me here – I totally get it, you know? It's no-one's fault what happened to me and I don't expect you guys to let guilt get in the way of what needs doing. You've got the slayers and the new watcher's council – you don't need to be worrying about me getting in the way of all that. So that's why I've decided it's time for me to stand on my own two feet. I have the money, the time and the inclination – it's time I flew the nest and flapped my wings a bit, you know?” 

“Oh Xander!” 

“Don't be upset, Giles, please. No one is pushing me to do this – I've made this decision on my own. G-man, you have always been there for me and I appreciate that. Please, don't let - “

“Xander will you please shut up!” A stunned silence met his outburst and Giles realised he had probably only rarely raised his voice in such a fashion. And now there was a silence that needed to be filled and he wasn't sure he could do it. “I'm sorry. That was rude of me but I simply couldn't listen to you talking such drivel for much longer. I mean, really, Xander what on earth makes you think that we have you here through guilt? After all, when Willow went too far with her magic, did we dust our hands off and say 'oh well, out of sight is out of mind – let's leave her to rot in England while we get on with things?'? When Buffy went through that whole unfortunate phase after she came back from – after she came back, did we say oh dear, what a bad deal – better leave her to it? I'm not being very clear here and I'm sorry, it's just that have things I need to say and it's taking me months to get to this stage so I need you to just listen to me. Alright?”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** → Want  
 **Pairing:** → Giles/Xander  
 **Prompts:** →   
**Master!post** : [Master](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/81299.html)  
 **Parts:** → 2/2  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Beta:** → - any other mess ups are mine!  
 **Summary:** → Buffy and Willow are busy; Slayer Central and the Watcher Council is finished. Who wants a one-eyed carpenter around once all the building work has been done?   
**Graphics:** Beautiful banner made by **Warning:** → N/A

* * *

* * *

Still taken aback by Giles' outburst, Xander was speechless. He tried to take in everything that Giles was saying, but all he could hear was a list of failures the Scoobies had recovered from and he wondered if that was how Giles saw him – as a failure that they had to compensate for? He lowered his head in shame at the thought. His feelings for Giles were so mixed up anyway, and to hear the man basically say that he thought Xander was screwing up caused an ache in the region of his heart. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what else Giles had to say. 

Squaring his shoulders, he accepted that he owed Giles the respect of listening to what he had to say, no matter how painful he found it. He looked up, took a deep breath and waited. 

“Xander, I have watched you grow up – from a gangly teenager to the man you are today. I have seen you change and grow and – the things you have suffered would have felled a lesser man but you always stood tall. I admire you more than I can ever express for those things alone. But lately – well I say lately, but actually for nearly over a year now – or rather close to 16 months but that might be an - “

“GILES!! You're babbling – you never babble. And you're scaring me. If this is leading up to you saying that you're dying or something - “ If there was something wrong with Giles, he just wouldn't survive. He needed Giles to be alright – even if he couldn't stay, knowing Giles was in the world was enough. And when exactly did Giles begin to mean so much to him?

“No, no. Good Lord, I'm making such a mess of this.” Giles reached and took his hand and Xander looked down at their joined hands. He could see the ink stains on Giles' hands, the calluses not marring the long, elegant fingers but enhancing them. This was not the hand of a man who simply stood by and sent other people into danger. This was the hand of a man who had fought by his side, had kept him alive on more than one occasion. The hand he wanted to feel - “Xander, I'm trying to tell you I have feelings for you.”

“Whu – what?!” For a moment, Xander was sure Giles had simply plucked the words out of his brain and he yanked his hand back in reaction, wincing as he saw the hurt on Giles' face. “Giles - “

“I'm so sorry. I have made you feel uncomfortable and that was never my intention. I just – I wanted to tell you - “

“Giles, I think I might be gay.”

* * *

It wasn't wishful thinking. Xander really had said that he thought he might be gay. To Giles. Whilst he was fumbling his way through his speech worse than the disaster when he was on the debating team at University and did a whole speech supporting the wrong viewpoint. Xander thought he might be gay. But what if he was expressing his feelings for someone else? What if he was merely seeing Giles as a father figure and looking for advice? What if - 

“Or rather, I think I might be gay for you. Which isn't the same as being gay so much as being kinda Giles-centric if you get what I mean. And I can see how that might give you the wiggins cos you know, one-eyed, slightly over cuddly carpenter man so probably not what you would be wanting, which means it's actually a good time for me to go on that road trip and maybe stop off in Oxnard and see that bartender who - “ 

He hadn't meant to cut Xander off with a kiss. His body had simply taken over, leaned forward and his lips had taken Xander's mouth. His tongue was exploring and learning Xander's taste, and his heart was thumping with sheer joy, and his body was springing to attention like a teenager's faced with a porno magazine and oh, such bliss! Strong arms were coming around him and pulling him closer and Xander's expressive mouth opened sweetly and his tongue was tangling with Giles' and suddenly they didn't need words. 

His body knew just how to move Xander so that they were lying along the leather couch and there was a puddle of red/black check landing on the floor next to a tweed jacket; glasses were lifted gently from his face and tossed to land on the mound of material before swiftly being covered by a cotton stone-coloured tee-shirt; strong, capable hands were working on the buttons of his shirt and he accepted the interruption of his examination of taut brown nipples simply because it meant more skin could touch more skin, and now even less words were needed. Although there were some words being murmured – by himself and by Xander...

“Want you – wanted you for so long....”

“I didn't realise – I just – looking at you I realised that - “

“Please don't go – don't leave....

“No! Won't – staying – oh God, Giles - “

And Giles remembered just why he hated jeans because these were made by the very devil, or at least a lesser demon because there were five buttons on them and each one resisted his fingers despite his muttered entreaties for them to release his prize. And now his fingers weren't working at all because a strong, warm hand had flicked open the button on his slacks and dived beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts and taken such a confident hold on his dick that he was speechless and breathless and unable to move for fear of ending this all too soon.

But the jeans buttons finally gave and he was able to reach in and release the throbbing hardness of Xander's cock, press it against his own so that suddenly there was nothing but the slip/slide of their dicks against each other. Eyes met as hips began to move until a rhythm was found that suited them both – the roughness of denim and the soft rub of cotton slacks a counterpoint to hot skin; the groove of a hip released for a hand to grasp and use to pull closer; teeth nibbling a plump lower lip as they glided against each other – feeling so smooth, so fine, so natural. 

With a gentle hand, Giles lifted the patch away, halting the instinctive withdrawal, tugging Xander's chin back towards him. He laid gentle lips against the proof of Xander's bravery and commitment to the fight, the war wound that the man thought made him less but in everyone else's eyes made him so much more. A tear was caught as it slipped from a hazel eye naked with fear, desire and want and Giles was unable to hold back any longer. 

Their kiss became fierce, tongues battling for supremacy as the movements of their hips became harder, faster, shoving against each other, grinding the soft skin of achingly hard cocks against each other. Soft grunts in rhythm with their movements, hands clutching hard enough to leave bruises as everything coalesced in a flurry of thrusts. Groans that could have been names, sighs that were entreaties for more, faster, harder as things built into a frenzy and like an electric shock they were thrown over the edge together, shaking and shuddering together in reaction. 

A long while later, Giles stirred enough to move, grimacing at the feel of come sticking them together. Leaning backwards, Giles looked down at Xander, completely distracted from any discomfort, adoring the look on his lover's face. His eye were warm and hazy, his lips were swollen, puffy and a deep red but they were smiling. Xander was smiling up at Giles in a way that none of them had seen from him in months. It was a happy smile – it was the smile of someone who finally realised they were wanted and needed. And possibly, more than likely - 

“Xander, I think I may well - “

“Love you.”

* * *

Slightly red-faced, distinctly embarrassed and uncomfortably aroused, they didn't look at each other as they sat side by side on the stairs.

“Do you think maybe we should tell them the door is open? They were kinda loud.”

“Ssssh!! We don't want them to know we're still in the house. You're meant to be on a plane and I should be in Uzbekistan. Besides, it was about time the two of them stopped being poopy heads and realised they were made for each other.”

“Right with you there, Will. Hey, does this mean I can go to Fashion Week now?”

“I would think Giles would say yes to anything about now.” They turned to each other and smiled, basking in the glow of a successful matchmaking attempt. Now all they had to do was get past the lovers without being seen........

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
